Gota a gota
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Fugaku não esperava que sua vida mudasse drasticamente. Nomeado líder de seu clã e capitão da Polícia de Konoha, ele precisa provar que sua pouca idade não diminui sua competência. Contudo seu maior desafio consiste em viver o casamento que lhe foi imposto ao assumir os Uchiha.
1. Sem diretriz

Capítulo I – Sem diretriz

O vento soprou a grama contra o rosto do jovem sentado diante do túmulo e parte do verde se prendeu à lápide por um instante que se findou quando uma lufada mais forte o arrancou abruptamente.

Fugaku não percebeu, ainda tentava expor as palavras que se aglomeraram em sua garganta. Fora este o motivo de visitar a sepultura e que o prendera junto a ela por horas que desconhecia. Os pensamentos não se organizavam como queria, as memórias negavam ao seu raciocínio a clareza que este carecia e o torpor se propagava em seu cérebro como uma epidemia. Piscou devagar na intenção de dispersar a sensação de areia nos olhos e os voltou à inscrição no granito. Mal podia acreditar no nome talhado nele.

Ninjas morriam todos os dias, era um fato. Cada missão, cada batalha era uma chance de encontrar a morte e ser ceifado por ela. Sabia disso, estava preparado para o dia em que isto se tornaria realidade...

Apenas não sabia que era impossível se preparar para a dor de perder quem se ama.


	2. Resiliência

Fugaku absorvia o que lhe despejavam com o máximo de atenção. As orientações acerca de sua nova posição formavam uma lista que se desenrolava com a premissa de que muito faltava para o fim, e isto o fez reconhecer que havia um abismo entre observar a liderança e exercê-la de fato. De repente, os ensinamentos de seu pai não eram suficientes para lidar com tudo que estava por vir e a desorientação apresentou seu cartão de visitas. Inúmeras pessoas agora dependiam dele e depositavam expectativas em suas atitudes. Uma realidade que o acompanharia até o dia em que deixaria de carregar o título de líder dos Uchiha.

Ele jamais pensou em recusar a responsabilidade. Abraçara a ideia desde garoto, com o fervor que só as crianças têm, e se preparou para o cargo. Acompanhou as reuniões no santuário, lapidou sua personalidade a fim de garantir que inspirasse respeito e treinou para se tornar o mais forte dentre os herdeiros de Indra. No entanto, os sonhos do menino ingênuo se dissiparam pelo ar como areia levada pelo vento.

A palavra "casamento" chegou aos seus ouvidos sobressaltando-o. Ela não fazia o mínimo sentido naquele contexto, tão deslocada quanto à pergunta que não se verbalizou por ter sido prontamente respondida.

— O importante é oficializar o mais rápido possível. Não há necessidade de cerimônias. — Um ancião disse.

— Não ter uma parecerá estranho. Levantará suspeitas. — Outro retrucou.

— Concordo. Não podemos transparecer desespero em nossas atitudes. — Um terceiro ponderou.

— De qual casamento estão falando?... — Fugaku falou para si com certa desconfiança.

— Do seu, capitão. — Yashiro respondeu baixo escondendo a ironia com um tom de voz comedido.

Fugaku piscou estarrecido e observou o diálogo prosseguir como se sua presença fosse um mero detalhe naquela sala. Estavam traçando as diretrizes de sua vida, negando-lhe e permitindo-lhe o que queriam, amarrando as cordas que o tornariam uma marionete.

— Não me convencerão desse absurdo! — interrompeu a confabulação dos idosos que se entreolharam por um instante.

Um deles tomou a frente com calma, havia cogitado a possibilidade daquela reação e guardado na manga o argumento que derrubaria a postura contrária do jovem.

— Embora pareça repentino, isto é algo que foi pensando há algum tempo. — Ele pausou propositalmente a fim de amainar a revolta e despertar a curiosidade do rapaz. — Seu pai conversou conosco sobre a questão e chegamos ao consenso de que manter o critério de hereditariedade para o cargo evitaria problemas futuros. Tivemos muitas batalhas pela liderança no passado e isto enfraqueceu o clã. Não podemos arriscar que se repitam. E a melhor forma é garantir um descendente.

Como premeditado, a justificativa atingiu Fugaku em cheio.

Ele possuía ciência das disputas ocorridas e como aquela época foi turbulenta para todos. A desunião era grande e a tensão se espalhava pelo ar tornando a convivência quase impossível. Lutas eram travadas frequentemente para apontar um novo líder e conspirações se formavam a cada nome anunciado. Não raramente, um membro se perdia numa missão que poderia ter sido concluída tranquilamente.

O Quinquênio do Leque de Sangue teve seu fim pelas mãos de um jovem de dezesseis anos. Uchiha Yachi venceu a todos que o desafiaram, sobreviveu a diversas emboscadas e puniu seus opositores com severidade, percorrendo uma trajetória de mortes e respeito adquirido através do medo.

— Pelo seu silêncio, creio que compreendeu o que eu disse. — O ancião retomou a fala.

— Sim... — Fugaku respondeu meditativo. — Mas um casamento agora não deixa de ser precipitado.

— Se algo acontecesse a você neste momento, nós teríamos grandes problemas, da mesma forma, até que um herdeiro seu nasça, viveremos numa delicada condição. Prolongá-la é uma imprudência que não podemos cometer — concluiu certo de que a réplica cumprira seu papel.

A lua banhava a vila com sua luz pálida e fria, delineando as sombras dos habitantes que não queriam voltar para casa. Era o início da primavera em Konoha e a temperatura mais elevada tornava as noites animadas. Alguns bares se mantinham abertos até altas horas e outros estabelecimentos, que ofereciam diversão para adultos, apresentavam suas ofertas típicas da estação.

Numa tímida pensão deslocada da agitação, o líder Uchiha terminava sua refeição. Havia estendido o máximo possível seu tempo perambulando pelas ruas embora soubesse da inutilidade da atitude. Era impossível escapar dos fantasmas que moravam em seu coração.

Percorreu o trajeto até sua residência, seguindo pelo mais longo. Adentrou uma ruela parcialmente iluminada por lâmpadas cansadas que desmaiavam o brilho quase com a mesma frequência que seus passos lentos e primorosamente iguais. Parou sob um poste esperando a escuridão se despejar sobre si. Contou um minuto, dois e desistiu. A sua frente os feixes deixaram de fraquejar como se reconhecessem sua presença e lhe dedicassem o devido respeito. Incomodado, aumentou o ritmo da caminhada, recebendo o vislumbre de seu destino ao dobrar a esquina seguinte.

O encontro de seu pé esquerdo com o assoalho de madeira dividiu o silêncio do cômodo, deixando para trás a confortável tranquilidade contida nele e transformando-a numa solidez esmagadora. Inundou seu ouvido gritando memórias e dores, apontando o vazio que preenchia aquela casa como o ar e reforçando a certeza da solidão.

Fugaku não aumentou a quantidade de barulho como fizera nas outras vezes. Caminhou suavemente sem macular a ausência de som, adentrou ao quarto que não lhe pertencia percorrendo os olhos pelo mesmo até fixá-los num porta-retratos e engolir a saliva que precisou desviar de um nó para seguir caminho. Não ousou tocá-lo, a foto abrigada pela moldura de vidro petrificava seus músculos, permitindo somente um trabalhar livremente e este se movia conforme as emoções lhe atormentavam. A escuridão lhe inquietou, entretanto não acendeu a luz, enxergava o suficiente daquela forma e não precisava de uma visão mais nítida do ambiente. Também não carecia de voltar para seu lar à noite, menos ainda pisar nele durante o dia. Se lhe fosse dada uma escolha, viveria como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Na semana que antecedeu o matrimônio, a atmosfera da casa sofreu bruscas alterações. O cheiro seco e gelado foi sobreposto gradualmente por um aroma de flores conforme os pertences da nova moradora chegavam. O quarto principal teve sua decoração modificada e os bens do falecido líder cuidadosamente guardados e transferidos para outro cômodo. As janelas se abriram e o vento, como se soubesse da necessidade, varreu todo o interior com ar morno, espalhando pétalas e cor no ambiente. A vida retornava em cada detalhe, devolvendo ao lugar o que havia perdido. Detalhes que Fugaku não viu, pois nada daquilo lhe importava.

Ele encontrou com sua noiva na véspera do casamento, atendendo ao pedido dela que queria situá-lo quanto à mudança e talvez conversar sobre outros assuntos.

Uchiha Mikoto logo percebeu que suas palavras apenas roçavam os ouvidos dele, sem adquirir qualquer relevância. Calou-se observando a expressão do futuro marido. O frio e arrogante Fugaku parecia um menino quebrado, carregava o horizonte nos olhos como se procurasse nele um alento e quando sua voz se apresentou, não passou de um fio rouco e pesado pronunciando devagar um par de frases dotadas de algum sentido.

— Faça como preferir... Não precisa me consultar.

A jovem assentiu se voltando ao ponto que ele olhava fixamente e assim compartilharam calados o pôr do sol que se arrastou em tons de dourado e laranja até ser sucumbido pela noite.

Mikoto não se ressentiu pelo distanciamento evidente na expressão de Fugaku durante a cerimônia, apenas a observou e guardou para si o que viu. Não esperava que ele demonstrasse algum traço de felicidade, menos ainda que fingisse. Sinceridade era uma de suas virtudes embora fosse tão seca que beirava à grosseria, o que não a impedia de admirá-la. No entanto, a primeira dose recebida a fez perceber que necessitaria de maior resiliência do que acreditava ser o suficiente.

— Este quarto será somente seu — anunciou antes de dormir. — Se precisar, estarei ao lado.

Ela fitou suas costas se afastaram e desaparecem com o baque da porta, anunciando o fim do dia e negando a ínfima possibilidade de uma conversa. Esperou-o voltar com alguma palavra esquecida ou um "boa noite" digno da cartilha da boa educação até se convencer que nada viria. Deitou-se na cama de casal deixando o espaço que pertencia a ele e lutou contra suas pálpebras enquanto apurava os ouvidos a fim de captar qualquer ruído, dando-se por vencida em pouco tempo. Esperar era inútil e esta foi a primeira lição que Fugaku lhe ensinou.


	3. Solidão a dois

Mikoto despertou suavemente, fitando o teto de seu novo lar com certa estranheza, espreguiçou-se soltando um enorme bocejo e, por fim, levantou decidida a encarar o primeiro café da manhã com o marido.

Chegou à pequena cozinha carregando um amável sorriso que murchou ao constatar que Fugaku não estava em casa. Não havia bilhete ou vestígio, nada fora do lugar, sujo ou com aparência de que foi tocado, como se ele não tivesse pisado ali. Imaginou que o volume de afazeres o arrancara do leito àquela hora da manhã, obrigando-o a sair sem avisar. Fazia uma quinzena desde o falecimento do antigo líder, e havia muitos assuntos a tratar. Cuidar de um clã daquele tamanho era uma grande tarefa. Maior ainda para alguém que não podia viver o luto devido à necessidade de honrar com seus deveres.

Os olhos negros da jovem se curvaram ao chão enquanto meditava sobre o fato de ter se tornado uma das obrigações impostas a Fugaku e se um dia passaria disso. Se a palavra esposa deixaria de ser somente um título ou perduraria como um acordo em prol do equilíbrio de sua raça.

O gato se espreguiçou no chão, preparando-se para voltar ao cochilo do qual saíra quando percebeu a chegada do rapaz. Balançou a cauda num movimento quebrado e miou ao receber o afago na cabeça. O carinho se estendeu por mais minutos que o de costume, e o felino soltou um miado longo que parecia tanto uma reclamação quanto um questionamento. O som não foi compreendido pelo autor do toque, que o continuou pensando com amargor: "daqui a algum tempo será você a deixar esse mundo."

Fugaku não conseguia evitar as gotas de tristeza que umedeciam seu íntimo. Elas evaporavam e garoavam num ciclo constante e inquebrável. Às vezes, caíam em pancadas fortes, submergindo as outras emoções, arrastando-o para um oceano de torpor.

Deixou a companhia do bichano e adentrou a sede da polícia, ouvindo o burburinho que ecoava por seu interior.

— Com certeza, ele vai chegar de bom-humor hoje, nada que uma noite bem vivida para animar um homem! E com uma mulher como a Mikoto... — Teru exprimiu com um sorriso malicioso que murchou ao perceber os olhares tensos de seus colegas.

— Capitão! — Todos os presentes disseram, abaixando um pouco suas cabeças num sinal de respeito que também servia para evitar os olhos do líder.

— Vejo que lhe sobra bastante tempo, Teru. — Parou ao lado dele, observando o nervosismo estampado em seu rosto. — Use-o para o trabalho em vez de tricotar sobre a vida alheia.

— Sim, capitão!

— O que está esperando? — questionou ao notar que o soldado permanecia no recinto, fazendo-o engolir a saliva e sair de imediato. Os outros procuraram afazeres assim que fitados, exceto Yashiro que assistiu a cena com certo divertimento. — Você também tem algum comentário a tecer sobre minha vida? — articulou em tom grave, recebendo uma negativa em resposta.

Ele caminhou até a mesa que evitava todos os dias. Ela ainda continha objetos que não lhe pertenciam e, por falta de coragem, não os retirava nem permitia que alguém fizesse. A poeira acumulava formando uma fina camada, envelhecendo as lembranças de um passado próximo, ferindo o presente que se desgarrava cambaleante. Apoiou a mão na madeira como se o gesto o transportasse para a época sem dor, rememorando o olhar e a expressão serena de quem tudo lhe ensinou. Guardou a imagem atrás de suas pupilas, alocou-a no maior espaço de seu coração e inspirou devagar, sentindo o ar invadir suas narinas aos poucos como se encontrasse obstáculos no caminho. Fitou o móvel por mais alguns minutos e, guiado pelo ímpeto livre de pensamentos, pôs-se a organizá-lo.

— Capitão, uma mensagem do Sandaime. — Yashiro informou, observando nas mãos do líder, a estrela de quatro pontas talhada em madeira.

Fugaku leu rapidamente o pergaminho. Nele Hiruzen solicitava sua presença para discutirem assuntos que interessavam ao clã e a Konoha. Não havia hora marcada para o encontro, o que deixava implícito que deveria ir de imediato.

— Cuide de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora — pediu ao subordinado.

Yashiro assentiu, notando a precisão dedicada na devolução da peça, exatamente no retângulo demarcado pela poeira. "Não é fácil", pensou consigo. A memória daquele homem estava impregnada em tudo como se ele ainda caminhasse por entre os vivos. Isto conferia ao seu filho um voto de confiança, entretanto também se traduzia na imensa expectativa de que o jovem seguisse o caminho do pai.

A reunião com Hiruzen foi tranquila. De início, houve um pedido de desculpas pelo chamado no dia posterior ao casamento, que foi justificado pelas semanas que se completaram após a morte do antigo capitão. O desconforto se fez notável no semblante de Fugaku, mas logo deu lugar a expressão serena e forte. Posteriormente, e de forma sutil, os assuntos foram colocados em pauta. A todo o momento, o Sandaime avaliava as reações do rapaz a fim de perceber se estas espelhavam as de seu pai ou de desviavam delas. Para alívio do Hokage, ele possuía uma postura serena e confiável e suas opiniões eram destituídas da rebeldia da idade.

O diálogo não demorou a se findar, e as gentilezas típicas das relações entre aliados foram aplicadas. No entanto, a cordialidade marcou os dois homens de formas distintas: para Hiruzen, era a afirmativa de que o bom relacionamento entre Konoha e os Uchiha perduraria, para Fugaku, apenas a sensação de mais um dever cumprido e um problema a menos.

Mikoto lamentou por não conhecer a rotina do marido, por ter cozinhado mais que o necessário e esperado-o para o almoço. Pela tarde ter passado devagar enquanto procurava algo para se distrair depois que terminou todos os afazeres, de repetir alguns por esquecimento e inquietação, pelo vazio que se aconchegava em seu peito, estendendo suas asas para preenchê-lo por completo.

O sentimento caminhou ao seu lado conforme os dias passaram e a voz de Fugaku era ouvida somente nos momentos em que este lhe respondia alguma pergunta. Aumentou com a percepção de que ele não lhe dirigia o olhar e frequentemente parecia se esquecer de sua presença na casa. Chegava sempre tarde da noite, não tocava na refeição e fazia questão de cuidar de tudo que o pertencia.

Vê-lo se tornava cada vez mais raro, e Mikoto se acostumou a tomar ciência de suas chegadas e saídas através dos mínimos sons que ele provocava. No começo, a jovem ia rapidamente até ele, mas logo percebeu que não encontrava um marido e aos poucos aprendeu a conviver com o estranho. Como Fugaku lhe ensinara, ela não mais olhava ou falava e do mesmo modo ignorava. As exceções se davam por bilhetes usados para comunicar sobre o uso de dinheiro e outros assuntos relacionados à casa, sempre com linguagem formal e grafia firme, de forma seca e direta, que eram lidos e respondidos com um simples "ok" ou "faça como preferir".

A situação ziguezagueava entre infligir tristeza e fortalecer sua resignação. Conformar-se parecia a melhor opção para suportar o relacionamento, contudo adotar essa postura não garantiria deixar de sentir as emoções que se acumulavam nem impedir o questionamento sobre a escolha feita, que assaltava sua mente e a enchia de hipóteses sobre um futuro não mais possível, enterrado quando ela pronunciou "sim".


	4. Reações

Os passos calmos da garota contrastavam com o nervosismo que corria dentro dela. Não gostava do que estava prestes a fazer e quase voltou atrás por diversas vezes. Seus pés retardaram a chegada enquanto a indecisão lhe consumia, retomaram a velocidade normal quando a certeza retornou e por fim aceleraram ao tê-la sedimentada. Entretanto, o incômodo de se imaginar ouvindo determinadas palavras não a abandonava, um sentimento de revolta misturado à resignação de saber que as merecia.

Ela possuía razão. Na época não parecia e Mikoto chegou a pensar que sua avó havia dito aquilo motivada pelo zelo que sempre lhe dedicou, exacerbado devido a possibilidade do casamento.

— Você não deve se sentir pressionada a aceitar por ele ser o líder. Há muitas mulheres no clã para Fugaku desposar.

— Não me sinto pressionada — respondeu de imediato.

A idosa pousou seus olhos na neta, observando a determinação em sua face, permanecendo assim por minutos até indagar:

— Devo dizer aos anciãos que você aceita? — pronunciou num tom carregado de seriedade a fim de fazê-la meditar sobre o fato.

— Sim — devolveu sem titubear.

Agora, Mikoto hesitava. Precisou respirar fundo antes de chamar por sua avó e exibiu um sorriso fraco ao vê-la. Adentrou a casa lembrando a última vez que esteve nela, envergonhando-se disso e do motivo pelo qual retornava. Pensou em escondê-lo e traçar um caminho diferente para a conversa. Afirmou a escolha, vacilou e ao fitar as íris negras e serenas, retomou a decisão.

— Desculpe demorar tanto a visitá-la.

— Eu não esperava o contrário. É uma mulher casada, muito do seu tempo deve ser usado com seu marido. — Emi pronunciou analisando as feições da neta.

O fio do diálogo se partiu e uma nuvem de silêncio cobriu o ambiente. As duas mulheres se olharam fixamente por minutos densos e longos, guardando a voz para o momento correto.

— Vovó... — Mikoto iniciou. — Queria falar sobre o casamento.

— Não precisa mantê-lo. Se não lhe faz bem, não há porquê continuar.

— Mas isso é um absurdo... — disse espantada.

— Eu vejo mais absurdo em segurar uma casa que está desabando — exprimiu com firmeza, suavizando o tom em seguida. — Percebi que algo estava errado assim que vi você e o único motivo possível era o casamento.

Mikoto se encolheu. O quão evidente era o seu desgosto? Pensar que se tornara uma mulher que exibia melancolia em seu rosto a jogava numa lona de frustração, aliás, esta palavra definia sua vida nos últimos dias. Sentia-se frustrada pelo relacionamento com Fugaku afundar sem chance para salvação.

— Não posso me separar... — murmurou, fitando o chão.

— Se não fosse você, seria outra. Não se amarre a infelicidade esperando ser feliz.

Fugaku acordou mais tarde naquele dia, uma pequena folga havia lhe proporcionado a regalia e seu corpo o obrigou a aceitá-la. Tomou o desjejum devagar, ainda sonolento, e ao terminar lavou a louça no mesmo ritmo. Correu as mãos em busca de um pano para secá-las e esbarrou num pedaço de papel, jogando-o no chão.

 _Sairei em missão pela manhã._ Leu franzindo o cenho. Era impossível não ter ouvido qualquer ruído que denunciasse a saída de Mikoto. Como pôde não perceber a ausência dela? E de quando era aquele bilhete?

Andou pela casa até chegar ao quarto dela. Chamou algumas vezes e abriu a porta, encontrando o lugar impecavelmente organizado, livre de sua dona. Ousou colocar os pés nele e observou as mudanças que sofrera. Havia cores, perfume e transmitia uma sensação de leveza que surpreendeu e irritou Fugaku em igual proporção.

Ele fechou a porta com força, ecoando o encontro dela com o batente. O som lhe paralisou por segundos, levando-o ao próprio quarto.

Yashiro balançou a cabeça em negação, fitando o homem que falava com alguns soldados. Aquela teimosia não tinha jeito, arrefecia em umas horas e voltava em outras, ainda pior. O tenente admitia que a postura do jovem líder era admirável, porém se continuasse agindo como se tivesse que resolver todas as questões sozinho, logo se sentiria sobrecarregado ou taxado de prepotente. Fugaku se equilibrava no fio de uma navalha e cair seria doloroso para muitos.

— Capitão — cumprimentou-o. — Não ia chegar mais tarde?

— Não gosto de ficar ocioso.

— Compreendo, mas precisa descansar. Além disso, creio que sua esposa gostaria de passar mais tempo com você — jogou o último, e mais detestável em sua opinião, argumento que tinha no bolso.

— Não preciso de descanso, e Mikoto saiu em missão. Mas você parece não ter trabalho suficiente.

Yashiro se desculpou, notando Fugaku ignorá-lo e perder o olhar na movimentação. Depois como se saísse de um transe, pediu que o acompanhasse até a sede da polícia e lá lhe deu a incumbência de montar um relatório sobre o clã e a força policial.

Os dados solicitados eram numerosos, o que o deixou confuso e com certo receio de não conseguir levantar todos no tempo determinado, no entanto aceitou a tarefa sem esboçar reação. Algo lhe dizia que Fugaku surpreenderia com sua liderança e a vontade de ver isto crescia.

À noite, o eco estremeceu os ouvidos. Ele se propagava com a facilidade encontrada em cavernas e os ruídos outrora baixos adquiriram um volume insuportável. A meia luz se tornou um negrume faminto que engolia os cômodos da casa sem a menor piedade e quando a última lâmpada apagou, juntou-se ao silêncio devorando a quietude.

Ele dormiu graças ao cansaço, porém não sem antes rolar de um lado para outro procurando a posição perfeita que não existia. Acordou buscando sons, incomodou-se por não ouvi-los e escutou aqueles que não desejava. Saiu rápido, passou o dia fora, retornou no início da madrugada, repetiu o ciclo até perder a conta e não mais existir a necessidade dele.

Ainda eram cinco da tarde, contudo Fugaku tomava o rumo de casa. Seu corpo reclamava a devida atenção e prometia obtê-la por bem ou por mal. Ele tentou ignorar e continuar com seus afazeres, porém a estafa lhe ameaçou de tal modo que foi obrigado a seguir o conselho de Yashiro e se recolher mais cedo.

Assim que correu a porta de seu lar sentiu a diferença no ar. Ela impregnou suas narinas e o paralisou com a certeza da suspeita.

Mikoto passava uma pomada curativa no corte diagonal em seu braço esquerdo, perto dele havia outros desenhando a pele branca com linhas vermelhas, algumas profundas. A calma contida no gesto em nada fazia lembrar o que ele era de fato, parecia que ela estava no meio de um ritual de beleza tamanha a delicadeza de seus dedos ao tocar a pele.

— Como se feriu?

— A missão não exigia um médico ninja, mas fomos emboscados e tivemos que lutar. — Ela respondeu tranquilamente sem desviar sua atenção do braço.

Fugaku guardou a réplica, porém ainda se sentia inquieto.

— Pretende continuar a realizar missões?

— Sim. Isso o incomoda?

— Não.

Ele permaneceu observando-a, esperando que lhe dirigisse o olhar ou a palavra até constatar que não receberia nenhum deles. Deixou-a sozinha tendo a conversa em sua mente, repetindo as frases como se as espremesse a fim de obter a última gota. As respostas indiferentes intrigavam menos que sua própria indagação e esta foi apenas a primeira da lista que se formou. Havia uma que não emudecia, intrigando gradativamente e se transformando em um mistério indissolúvel, alimentando o desejo de elucidá-lo ao ponto de Fugaku dedicar vários minutos de sua rotina à procura da explicação.

Ele fitava o nada sentado à mesa que abrigava em sua última gaveta, os objetos que outrora ficavam sobre ela. Nenhuma das opções que lhe vieram à cabeça parecia correta, simplesmente não se encaixavam na personalidade de Mikoto.

Fugaku entrelaçou os dedos à frente do rosto com o olhar compenetrado de quem veria a verdade se despir a qualquer instante, então se lembrou que sua esposa era praticamente uma desconhecida e sabia menos sobre ela do que sobre seus subordinados. Bufou indignado com sua estupidez jogando fora as conclusões, de novo tinha um grande zero nas mãos e levantou pronto para fazer uma ronda quando se atentou a Yashiro.

O tenente, que havia percebido a inquietação do líder desde o começo, arqueou a sobrancelha, questionando-se e se preparando para o que viria. "É por isso que ninguém fica na sede...", pensou se arrependendo de não fazer o mesmo.

— Você estava na reunião que os anciãos anunciaram o casamento? — indagou retoricamente.

— Sim.

— Sabia da escolha por Mikoto.

— Sim — pronunciou cauteloso.

— De quem foi? — O peso na voz não escondeu a urgência.

— Do seu pai. Os anciãos apenas a respeitaram. — Yashiro disse devagar, observando o espanto se formar no semblante do outro.

Fugaku saiu pelas ruas carregando a resposta que o inflamava de raiva. Por mais que respeitasse a decisão de seu pai não admitia que ele o tivesse deixado às cegas. Quanto tempo fora feito de tolo? E por quem? Ruminou a questão pelo resto da tarde, adentrando à noite e sua casa com a sede de mais uma réplica, encontrando Mikoto ajoelhada diante do pequeno lago tocando as águas suavemente.

— Precisamos conversar — exprimiu em exigência.


	5. Verdades

Mikoto levantou devagar encarando o marido e escondendo o espanto provocado pela frase. Uma chuva de ideias lhe ocorreu sobre qual seria o conteúdo da conversa e a ânsia por descobrir aumentou junto à quantidade de minutos que se acumulavam enquanto Fugaku não prosseguia com a fala.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para ficar em frente a ela e ao lado do lago que ondulava calmo apesar da ausência de correntes de ar. Desviou seu olhar para o movimento das águas, vislumbrando uma parte de algo branco, laranja e escamoso que depois de alguns minutos, sacudiu-se com vigor como numa apresentação ao senhor da casa.

Fugaku piscou surpreso tentando se lembrar de ter visto o animal alguma vez. "Não", pensou convicto. Então desde quando havia peixes naquele lago? Ele fitou Mikoto procurando a resposta, logo recordando do bilhete que avisava sobre a compra deles e a razão por não tê-los achado na geladeira.

— Há quanto tempo você sabia do casamento? — questionou sério, cravando os olhos frios nos dela.

— Soube alguns dias antes.

A voz de Mikoto soou serena, no entanto em um dado instante o tom se enfraqueceu minimamente, dando a Fugaku a certeza de que existia mais por trás daquela simples afirmativa.

— E que meu pai a escolheu para ser minha esposa?

O timbre dele guardava um traço de desconfiança aliada a uma acusação pronta para se mostrar no momento oportuno. Aquilo não só a inquietou como irritou mesmo desconhecendo o que se passava na cabeça do marido.

— Há meio ano — exprimiu com frieza, suspeitando do rumo que o diálogo tomaria.

Fugaku engoliu a raiva por se sentir enganado. Todos sabiam de seu destino, exceto ele. As escolhas foram tomadas, os personagens de sua vida, selecionados, e ele foi apenas mero espectador dos acontecimentos.

— Por que aceitou? — questionou baixo e devagar como se exigisse sinceridade.

Mikoto segurou uma réplica ríspida com muito esforço, quase não podia acreditar que algo tão absurdo cruzara o pensamento dele. Não havia outra explicação para aquele olhar senão a que feria seu orgulho, minando deste a mágoa que roçava as pontas dos dedos em seu coração. Ela precisou controlar a respiração que ameaçava se acelerar devido à revolta e devolveu o mais suave que pode:

— A resposta está debaixo do seu nariz.

Um instante de silêncio preencheu o enfrentamento entre os olhos negros que carregavam uma dureza acusadora. Mikoto decidiu seguir caminho antes que os seus lhe traíssem externando a decepção que sentia, porém foi impedida pelo braço de Fugaku que numa ordem implícita bloqueou sua passagem.

— Seja direta.

Ela não rebateu, apenas o encarou novamente. Os minutos escorreram enquanto o impasse não se dissolvia, aumentando a tensão que pesava o ar. Fugaku estava disposto a arrancar a réplica da boca de Mikoto e a impassividade dela o enervava de um modo que parecia impossível. Quando, por fim, ele tencionou fazê-la falar, uma ideia cruzou sua mente, deixando-o perplexo.

— Não me diga que... — engasgou ainda processando a possibilidade. — por acaso, você sente algo... — A voz se perdeu na certeza da expressão dela.

Fugaku abaixou o braço, vendo-a se afastar com um sentimento indecifrável no rosto. Permaneceu estático juntando os pensamentos que corriam em seu cérebro, maldizendo sua ignorância. Como pôde não ter cogitado a mais simples das razões? Como se deixou levar pelas piores, criando uma imagem terrível da mulher com a qual dividia o mesmo teto? Quando se tornara tão ruim em reconhecer o caráter das pessoas? E quando passara a desconfiar de qualquer um que se aproximasse?

Encostado no umbral da cozinha observando Mikoto, ele mal podia conter a irritação que sentia de si. Talvez o título de idiota completo tivesse vindo junto com o de líder do clã Uchiha.

— Você quer jantar? — Ela indagou de costas.

— Sim... — Limitou-se incerto sobre como deveria se portar.

Poucas situações tinham o poder de fazer Fugaku se sentir desconfortável e o primeiro jantar com sua esposa mostrou sua capacidade de deixá-lo sem saber como agir. Ele demorou muitos minutos até conseguir levar uma porção de comida à boca e outros tantos mastigando. Fitou Mikoto de esguelha algumas vezes, cuidando para que o ato passasse despercebido, ruminando sobre a conversa de outrora e a razão que levara a ela.

A jovem engoliu um naco de atum, inquietando-se com os olhares recebidos, tentando imaginar o que passava pela cabeça dele e se arrependendo do que fizera. Comer sozinha era bem mais agradável que na companhia do marido e se soubesse que ele aceitaria, não teria questionado. Apesar disso, não conseguia negar que a afirmativa lhe trouxera um risco de alegria e o momento dividido com ele, amplificava esse sentimento.

— Eu pensei que havia aceitado por interesse... — Fugaku derramou sua voz sobre o silêncio despedaçando a harmonia entre o casal.

Mikoto se enrijeceu mirando a parede, seus tendões se evidenciavam na pele branca que segurava o hashi com igual força a que segurava os vocábulos na garganta. Trincou os dentes deslizando uma arcada sobre a outra duas vezes e deixou sair:

— Sempre vivi muito bem com o que tinha e não seria dessa forma indigna que buscaria por mais.

Ela tentou voltar a comer, mas o alimento não descia, tencionou sair da presença dele, contudo se manteve ali sentindo a dificuldade de controlar as emoções que borbulhavam em seu íntimo, proibindo-se de externá-las e revestindo o peito com uma armadura de frieza.

— Desculpe. — O murmúrio soou forte e débil ao mesmo tempo. — Eu pensei em várias razões e nenhuma parecia ser a verdadeira... Não vou me perder em justificativas rasas. — Sacudiu a cabeça devagar. — Acredito que você é uma mulher que decide os passos de sua vida, por isso não aceitaria um casamento imposto, logo possuía algum interesse.

Mikoto se dividiu entre a horrível frase que ouvira e o pedido de desculpas. Havia uma parte de si que desejava perdoá-lo, a outra lhe advertia que não deveria fazer isto de modo precipitado. Deixou a mesa sem revidar qualquer palavra. Ele não as merecia naquele momento. A resposta poderia esperar até o dia seguinte, talvez a empurrasse para o outro ou pelo tempo que sentisse vontade. Preocupar-se com isto não seria problema dela.

Na semana que se seguiu, Fugaku suportou a indiferença da esposa. Nada de olhares, palavras ou dividir o mesmo ambiente além de cinco segundos. Mikoto o ignorava com uma maestria que incomodava e enchia sua cabeça de dúvidas quanto ao que fazer.

"Merda!", bufou. Como se já não fosse difícil cuidar do clã e da polícia tendo que enterrar sua dor, ainda havia aquele casamento que jogaram em seu colo. Fugaku não sabia lidar com ele, que dirá um desentendimento. Preferia a convivência fácil com seus subordinados, resumida em ordenar e vê-los acatarem suas ordens. Sem tensão, situações desconfortáveis, pedido de desculpas e sem se sentir um patife por ter atirado sua sinceridade na cara de alguém.

— Capitão. — Yashiro chamou, percebendo que havia desperdiçado sua saliva. Fugaku tinha uma estranha habilidade de parecer atento quando estava absorto. — Problemas em casa?

O líder Uchiha estacou o passo com força, virando o rosto com o semblante carregado.

— Por que diabos acha que tudo se relaciona ao meu casamento?! — bradou provocando um arrepio na espinha de Teru, que os acompanhava em silêncio até então.

— Ele não disse por mal, capitão... — O soldado falou baixo, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição após receber um olhar fulminante.

— Foi apenas uma pergunta. Desculpe se o ofendi.

— Uma pergunta... — Fugaku remendou. — Tenho cara de quem está com problemas em casa?

Yashiro e Teru se olharam rapidamente, concordando em ficarem calados. A dose de mau-humor recebida fora suficiente e continuar a conversa não renderia outra coisa além de dor de cabeça.

Fugaku teve vontade de mandá-los para o inferno, porém se conteve, não queria explicitar os infortúnios de seu matrimônio. Continuou o caminho tentando não alimentar a irritação provocada pelo par de intrometidos num mutismo que os deixou igualmente tensos e aliviados.

Kagami aguardava o líder na sede da polícia, observando os detalhes do cômodo de forma distraída, às vezes, concentrava-se num detalhe, mas logo os pensamentos dispersavam para longe. Embora sua presença ali não passasse de um bunshin, a tranquilidade falhava em abraçá-lo. Ainda estava se acostumando a se distanciar do filho e mal podia pensar no dia em que teria de deixá-lo sob os cuidados de outra pessoa.

Ele percebeu a surpresa de Fugaku ao vê-lo e mostrou uma expressão amigável que foi recebida com seriedade junto ao franzir de cenho que indicava um questionamento.

— Sinto por não ter vindo até você antes. Ser pai exige muito de mim.

— Você tem a sua própria vida para cuidar. Não se preocupe com a minha.

Kagami piscou devagar avaliando a hostilidade do jovem líder. De fato ele havia mudado como ouvira falar, pouco lembrava o rapaz que cumpria seus deveres sem mergulhar neles a ponto de permiti-los moldar seu espírito. Quem o olhasse agora jamais diria que era alguém que pudesse inspirar simpatia ou manter uma conversa agradável.

— É verdade, eu tenho, mas isso não me deixa cego para as outras. Mesmo que a minha esteja ruindo, não deixarei de olhar por um amigo.

Fugaku sentiu a saliva descer pesada diante da fala e os olhos serenos de Kagami, havia neles a compreensão e empatia próprias daqueles que bem sabiam o gosto de perder quem se ama, e isto perturbou a solidez de sua máscara.

— Tem o direito de perder tempo com o que quiser.

— Não considero perda — rebateu calmo. — Se precisar de mim... — Meneou a cabeça em despedida e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

A solidão se aproximou de Fugaku tornando a ausência de Kagami um desconforto inexplicável, apontando a realidade irrefutável e amarga que se apoderara da vida do primeiro, facilmente descoberta pelo último.

Voltar para casa e encontrar Mikoto foi a cereja do bolo de um péssimo dia. O clima parecia ter piorado, pesava e se arrastava pela casa marcando os móveis e objetos, engasgava com a certeza de uma situação insustentável e fez Fugaku se esquecer de procurar o melhor modo de falar com a esposa. Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto convicto quanto à atitude, contudo a passagem dos minutos minou a firmeza de sua decisão. O que diria? Que não aguentava mais se sentir um intruso dentro do próprio lar, que a raiva dela estava beirando ao exagero? Não. Porque em suas mãos não cabia julgar a última circunstância nem reclamar da primeira, ambas foram consequências de sua estupidez e deveria aprender a suportá-las.

Respirou resignado, esperaria o momento em que ela voltaria a lhe dirigir a palavra através de bilhetes, virou as costas percorrendo o curto trajeto até seu quarto e fitou de esguelha a porta que abandonara antes de abrir a sua.

— Espere. — Mikoto pronunciou decidida. — Você vai me ouvir.


End file.
